International Patent Application WO 02/37039 describes a snow making method and apparatus utilising a tank which is filled with liquid coolant. A number of flexible hoses are disposed within the tank. The hoses are filled with water and, through the process of heat transfer from the coolant, ice crystals form within the hoses. The hoses are periodically inflated to aid in dislodging the snow or ice crystals from the inner wall surfaces of the hoses. After each inflation, the hoses are permitted to deflate and this is aided by the pressure of the coolant in the tank.
One difficulty with this arrangement is that while snow and/or ice crystals are intended to form on the inner walls of the hoses, there is a risk that the ice crystals can form a solid block of ice which, once formed is difficult to dislodge. If the hoses should freeze up then it may be necessary to remove the coolant from the tank and allow the ice block within the hoses to melt or alternatively to physically break up the ice. This inevitably leads to downtime for the snow making apparatus and is also time consuming and physically demanding for the operator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a snow making apparatus and/or a method of making snow or a snow substitute which addresses some of the aforementioned difficulties. An alternative object is to provide the public with a useful choice.